1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a state of a coated gel coated on an ultrasound probe, and more specifically, to a method of detecting whether the coated gel measures up to a standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ultrasound scanner is generally used in a nondestructive test, and the ultrasound scanner emits ultrasound signals and receives the echo ultrasound signal of the reflected by objects for detection. An ultrasound probe of the ultrasound scanner includes precise ultrasound elements for detecting signal intensity. However, the ultrasound elements will wear after being used for a long time, so that parameters of the ultrasound elements must be calibrated to meet the requirements of ultrasound detection. Besides, a gel is coated on the ultrasound probe as a media when scanning the object by the ultrasound probe, so as to reduce the energy loss of the ultrasound through the contact with air. However, as the gel thickness is insufficient or the connection between the gel and the ultrasound probe is inadequate, it results in lack of clarity and distortion of the scanned image.